Their First Time
by Jasmine-Now-Leaves
Summary: Callen and Nell's first time together. This takes place between Chapters 9 and 10 of my PenPal story.


Ok, so I didn't want to risk losing my K rating on my PenPal story. This is not a stand-alone story, it is the M rated section that takes place between Chapters 9 and 10.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, I just like to play with them.

WARNING: this is major smut.

I have very little experience in writing this type of stuff, so I hope it's ok.

* * *

Callen managed to get the door open without dropping the card. He had backed Nell up against it and was kissing her again. This time it was slow, sensual. He left her lips and made his way down her jaw to her neck. He opened the door and rolled Nell and himself inside, closing it by pressing Nell to it again. One hand slid to her shoulder to push the dress off while the other stayed in her hair. He felt her hands making short work of the tie and shirt. The jacket was on the table next to the door. When her hands brushed over his arousal, he moaned aloud, pausing his exploration of her pulse point.

Nell was in heaven. If she thought the kiss at the track and at her door after was good, what he was doing now made those look like love taps. She noticed that he had managed to get the straps off her shoulders by the time she had managed to get his shirt and tie off. She reached for his belt, felt the bulge in his pants and his ministrations at her neck paused as he let out a moan. She fumbled with the belt as he resumed his suckling, his hands making their way down her back, one undoing the clasps on her bra. The other flicked the belt off for her before returning to her pantie line. Nell undid the button and zipper of his pants and pushed them off his hips. She then dropped her arms and allowed Callen to push the dress off her shoulders and pool on the floor. She slid her hands up his torso, only to stop as she felt the first of the scars.

Callen felt her pause when she reached the first of the scars he had. It was, oddly enough, one of five that he had never received from work. He straightened and looked down into her eyes. "Nell, you ok?" he didn't take his hands from where they were, didn't move in case he spooked her into running.

"Yeah. I just didn't realise there so many of them." She rubbed her thumb over the one that had stopped her. It was a few inches long.

"Appendix." Callen said.

She laughed at the normalcy of it. "Really?"

"Had it out when I was seventeen."

"Wow." She said quietly, running her hand over it one last time before sliding up the rest of his chest. She cupped her hands behind his head, aware that he had not resumed his touching of her and pulled him back down to her lips. The touch reignited the fire between them, and Callen picked her up and spun her onto the bed. She gasped as he placed her on the bed and his mouth found one of her black lace covered breasts. She raked his back with her nails and bucked under him as he suckled, grasping the cloth between his teeth and pulling it from her body. She nearly passed out as he slid the matching pants from her hips, his thumbs passing over her heated core. Nell would have screamed if he hadn't claimed her lips when he grasped a nipple between a thumb and finger and tugged. Callen was teasing her. She wanted him and he was playing. When his lips pulled back and made their way down to her breasts she managed a "Please!" before talking became impossible as he had sucked a nipple into his mouth.

He heard her plea. Callen knew he was teasing her, but he wanted to be sure this is what she wanted. He felt her nails run over his back again as he moved from one breast to the other. Just as he took it into his mouth, he slipped a hand between her legs and slid a finger into her. She arched under him, her breathing freezing. He moved it out then in again.

Nell froze from the pleasure. After a second, she felt him move it and pleaded with him again "More, please." She just about collapsed when he added two more into her. Her breathing quickened and she didn't notice that he had stopped suckling her nipples to watch her climax.

Callen pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, she tasted like honey. She had barely gotten her breath back before she pulled him on top of her. "I want you." She said, pushing his boxes off him. She gasped when she saw him. "Please, now!" she wrapped her legs around him, not giving him a chance to back away. Callen looked into her eyes, making sure one last time, before he entered her.

Nell gasped as he entered, he was large, she saw that, and even though he had just taken her over with his fingers, she almost went again as he slid into her. She let out a small whimper of pain that was quickly taken over by a moan of pleasure with the first thrust. She felt Callen pause when she cried out but tightened her legs around him and pulled him into her.

Callen felt a little resistance as he entered her, heard her soft cry of pain and would have pulled out if she hadn't wrapped her legs around him, locking him in place. "Don't stop." she said as she pulled him into her. He finished his first thrust and pulled back for the second. He kept his movements slow, giving her time to get used to the motions, if what he felt was what he thought it was, not going too deep.

After several minutes she said "Please, take me." Those three words were all she could muster, and all he needed. He went faster, but no deeper, feeling her arch under him. He could feel her tightening around him and he could hear her breathing becoming shorter as she peaked. "Greg!" she screamed as she climaxed at the same time he cried out "Nell!"

Callen rolled to the side so that when his arms gave out he wouldn't crush the wonderful woman under him. He was surprised when Nell wrapped her legs around him again and went with him, rolling on top of him. He looked down at her "You called me Greg." He said as he stroked her hair.

"It's your name." she said, wondering when he would ask the question. "You chose it."

They stayed like that for several minutes while they got their breath back. Callen didn't know if he should ask, but he had to know. "Nell," he paused as she lifted her head from his chest and looked at him, "Am I your first?"

"Yes." He brushed a lock of hair from her face, a look of wonder crossing his face.

"How?"

"My sisters. They taught me how to tell the difference between a guy who wanted sex and a man who wanted something more." She looked at him and saw a flash of something cross his face. Wondering if she had just pushed him too far, made to get off him, moaning slightly from the pain of muscles she had never used before. She stopped when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back onto him.

"You're a first for me too." He whispered. He saw that she didn't believe him, with good reason, but not for the reasons she was thinking. "You are the first woman I have made love to." He held a finger to her lips as she opened her mouth to say something. "Having sex and making love are very different. I didn't know how different until now. Also, you are the first woman I have ever been with that knows who I really am and what I do."

"Really?" she managed to say, pulling back from his hand. She knew that a man like Greg would not have been a virgin, but hearing him say that, well, she was not expecting it.

"Yes. Every woman I have slept with has either been for a mission or they never even knew my real name. I don't have to pretend with you Nell." He brushed her hair back from her face, hardening again as she sat up on him. He could see that she wanted something more from him. So he took a chance and said it. "I want a relationship with someone I don't have to lie to, or hide things from. Nell, I want to try a relationship with you. Having never been in a real one, I'm probably going to say or do something wrong, and when I do, you call me on it."

Nell could tell that he was being honest with her; she could see it in his eyes. She figured that he had never been as honest with a woman as he was with her right now. "You want a relationship with me?" She wanted clarification before she went too much further with this, and even if it didn't work out, she would always remember this night.

"I want one, with you." He left out the try this time. He sat up, keeping her with him, moaning slightly in pleasure as they moved. He didn't know how much longer he could wait. "I want you, Nell. And not just because of your drop dead gorgeous features. I want you for your brilliant mind. You are smart, funny and you care. You have a different way of looking at the world that I love seeing." He was running his hands over her arms now and looking into her eyes the whole time. Her big beautiful Earth brown eyes. He could see that they were struggling with something.

"What about your no cops and six week rules?" She got to the heart of the matter that was stopping her.

"Where did you hear that?" Callen was certain that the only person he had told was, "Sam." He said.

"No, I overheard someone in the kitchen a while ago." She didn't want him to know, that late one girl's night out, she had told Kensi that she had feelings for him and that Kensi had been the one to tell her about them. She looked up at the ceiling, not wanting to look at him when he said that that was what was going to happen. She was unprepared at his next words.

"I think I blew that way out of the water with three years of flirting with you. I have never flirted with a woman for that long and not acted on it. Ever." He had a touch of laughter in his voice as his hands clasped behind her head and pulled her to look at him. "And, besides, you are an Intelligence Analyst, not a field agent."

"You are serious?" he nodded in response to her question. He placed his hands on either side of her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "Yes. I want a relationship with you." He said.

"Ok." She leaned in and kissed him. As their lips met, she rolled to the side, pulling him on top of her. "Greg, make love to me again, please."

He was stunned when she rolled them over and asked him what she had. "You sure? I figured that you would be a little sore."

"But happy. Please." She moved against him, feeling him stiffen inside her. She gasped when he started to move. Their movements became synchronised as he slowly moved himself in and out of her. "Deeper, I want all of you." She wasn't sure that she got the words out, but she must have because Greg's thrusts became stronger and she could feel him pushing himself further inside of her. She gasped at the pleasure he was giving her. It was painful, but at the same time, the most amazing thing she had ever felt.

Callen heard her, and without a second thought, went deeper into her. He had both hands next to her head to keep him off her, and pinned her to the bed with each thrust. She'd had her legs wrapped around his hips, but she was exhausted now and her legs were no longer griping him with the same strength as before. He could hear her breathing becoming more laboured as she started to climax again. His thrusts became faster, harder, deeper, more than earlier and he could make out small gasps coming from her. Weather they were from pain or pleasure; he was too caught up in his movements to wonder. He felt her climax and she somehow managed to say his name again, despite having the breath knocked out of her. He managed to growl out hers as he went over a split second later. This time when he rolled to her side, she didn't move with him.

"Nell, you ok?" When she didn't respond, he raised himself on one elbow "Did I hurt you?" he ran his fingers across her cheek and finally got a response.

"Hmm, no, you didn't hurt me." She turned her head to him, a smile on her lips as she saw him. She rolled to her side, and backed against him. She felt him drop to his side and curl around her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she pulled it over her chest.

"You ok?" he asked again.

"Yeah, you know what it's like to use muscles that you've never had to before?" she felt him nod, his chin tapping her head. "Just don't expect me to move for a while."

"That's fine with me." He said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "I don't think I'm up to doing much of anything for a bit myself." Now that he knew that he hadn't hurt her in any way, Callen felt himself relax. He stroked the back of her hand that still held his, feeling her relax, her breathing even out as she fell asleep. He quickly followed her into dream land.

* * *

And there we go. I hope those who have read this enjoyed it. I have no idea how many times I have rewritten this, so I hope it was ok. Chapter 10 will be up soon. Anyone have any ideas about what Callen and Nell could get the team for Christmas from Australia? PM me and let me know.


End file.
